The memories we dream
by sstarelle
Summary: Corporal Rivaille, humanity's strongest soldier, is accustomed to have nightmares. /One-shoot/ /Riren-Ereri/


**I'M BACK .**

**Please don't kill me when you read this one. **

**N/A: A little bitter, I have to admit it. Like every time I write some Riren/Ereri stuff, "A tender feeling" from the SAO OST is my inspiration. Ehehe.**

**I do not own SNK. **

* * *

Corporal Rivaille.

Humanity's strongest soldier.

They said he's worth an entire brigade.

A cold-hearted man who only lives to kill every titan in this world.

A man who possesses a strong will and leadership, getting a lot of victories in mankind's favor.

A really good soldier, ready for battle in every breath he takes.

A man ,who despite all his efforts, is still human and he feels as another.

He has seen too many deaths, despair, pain and blood in his life and despite his fight against those feelings, he can't stop those sensations of horror, grief and regret in his dreams.

Corporal Rivaille has nightmares every time he falls in the arms of Morpheus. He dreams with the deaths of his parents, his childhood friend, his comrades, titans, screams and blood.

When he wakes up, something in his chest burns and for a moment that sensation makes him want to scream at the top of his lungs.

_I'm sorry; I wasn't good enough to save you. _

But those aren't his worst nightmares.

* * *

Blood drips from the blade slowly, everything is silent.

There's no wind, no breeze, it almost feels like there's no oxygen in the air.

Rivaille is sitting down on the cold and dirty floor supporting a warm body with his chest, one hand to hold up his own weight and a stone under it, making him bleed.

In his other hand holds the blade.

"R-Rivaille..." The boy on top of him whispers in pain.

But Corporal Rivaille doesn't speak, eyes wide open and lips trembling.

Eren looks at him, eyes feverish and sight lost somewhere.

"Rivaille..." Eren calls again. "Please, don't let me here alone."

The words he wants to say are caught in his mouth, so he nods and starts to pull the blade out of Eren's chest.

"Don't." He says crying softly. "It hurts."

Rivaille doesn't breathe, he only lets go a gasp from his lips and his hand leaves the weapon, still stuck in the other's chest.

"Eren..." His voice is broken and is barely a whisper.

Bloodied lips interrupt him.

"Please don't leave me alone."

He doesn't know what he should do, so he lowers his head, touching with his forehead Eren's shoulder and the other's chin is in his while he embraces his body with his free hand weakly.

"Please." Eren breathes against his shoulder, so laboured, so full of pain that it hurts. "Don't blame yourself. I asked you, didn't I?" Eren tries to hug him in vain, only grabbing the back of the shirt. "I made you to promise me to kill me if things got out of control" Eren laughs in a breath. "I'm glad." His grip is stronger. Emerald orbs hide behind eyelids and Eren lets go tears silently from his eyes "I'm glad it was you."

Quiet sobs go out from Rivaille's mouth.

"I'm sorry for leaving you all behind." Eren apologies in a shaky breath. Tears fall faster and his voice breaks, turning into a high-pitched lament. "_I'm so sorry_."

Despite his efforts to talk, Rivaille doesn't say anything. He can't talk, he can't think properly. So, when Eren speaks so broken, he can only put him closer as if he can keep him alive hugging him stronger.

For a moment it only can be heard Eren's labored breaths, his sobs and Rivaille's soft crying as well.

"No..." Rivaille says. "I'm the one who should apologize, because I couldn't protect you. You are the thing I cherish the most and I didn't keep you safe. I'm _so_ sorry Eren." He presses himself into the softness of Eren's shoulder skin. "_I'm so sorry._"

Eren just cries more.

"Please, don't blame yourself." Eren begs, desperate. "This was my choice."

At the same time those words are said, Eren winces and he can't hold himself any longer, losing his grip and his balance, he falls next to a shocked Rivaille whose hands, shirt and face are bloodied. The Corporal is trembling, even his pupils are shaking, full of fear, regret and grief.

Eren's face is turned so Rivaille can see the tears in his eyes, falling now gentler from his dirty face and a soft smile playing in his lips.

"Never... Forget." Eren whispers. "That I love you."

Rivaille doesn't move. He just stares at those green eyes.

And suddenly, so suddenly, the light which make those pools of green the purest, shining eyes of the world, disappears as Eren lets go his last breath, like a whisper in the wind.

For a moment, he doesn't move, reality hitting him in the hardest way. But as soon as he takes a breath, hot tears start running from his eyes, fast, furiously, scratching his skin and finally falling on the cheek of his most precious person.

_Eren._

_Eren._

_Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren._

_Eren. _

"Please come back. Don't leave me alone."

* * *

When Rivaille opens his eyes, he can't see anything because of the tears blocking his sight. He rubs his eyes desperately while he sits down in the bed.

"Ugh…" He's still rubbing his eyes. "Eren, I just had a dream very strange." He blinks, trying to see properly. "I dreamt with your de—" He turns his head to his side only to find—

No one.

As reality comes back and hits him again in his chest, tears start running again from his eyes while he lies down again.

"That's right." He raises a hand to his eyes. "It wasn't a dream." Soft sobs fill the room. "It was a memory."

* * *

"The Arlert boy told me you like primroses because that was your mother's favorite flower." Rivaille says while holding a bouquet of primroses. "They miss you." He whispers. "_I miss you._" His eyes are dark and full or grief, as he looks the grave deeply.

He removes some dry leaves before placing the bouquet on the cold stone.

"I'll fulfill our dream, Eren. I'll kill every titan for your sake. That's the best thing I can give you now you aren't here anymore." He smiles sadly. "Don't worry. It won't take too long until we'll meet again. Until then, _sayonara_."

A breeze blows gently as his words are said.

* * *

**Please don't chop my head off. **

**I want to say some things!**

**First, I looked for the meaning of the primrose flower. It means "no life without you", that's why I choose it. **

**Also, the position in which Rivaille and Eren are hugging is based on [ONE PIECE MARINEFORD ARC SPOILER] the way Luffy was hugging Ace moments before his older brother's death. And the "This was my choice" was based from the Cap. America movie when Cap says "This is my choice" *violins in the background* **

**More important!**** I apologize, I was pretty sick (I caught a bad cold as I went to see the new Star Trek film, but IT WAS WORTH IT) and now I'm away from the city, near the sea, with no WiFi. I have a USB modem which gives me Internet, but it isn't strong as a WiFi, of course. So I'm saving some GBs to anime series.**

**Whenever I can, I'll answer reviews and PMs.**

**Love, love, love~!**


End file.
